scienceadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Science Adventure (Series)
The Science Adventure series is a Japanese video game franchise devleoped by 5pb. and Nitroplus. The series currently consists of four main visual novel games; Chaos;Head, Steins;Gate, Robotics;Notes, and Chaos;Child which have each received various ports, sequels, and spin-offs, as well as various manga and anime adaptations. Series ''Chaos;Head'' Chaos;Head (カオスヘッド Kaosu Heddo) is the first game in the series, originally released for Microsoft Windows in April 2008. It is described as a "Delusional Science Adventure" (妄想科学ADV Mōsō Kagaku Adobenchā). Set in the year 2009, the story follows a shut-in named Takumi Nishijō, who finds himself involved in a series of serial murders. Games *''Chaos;Head'' (PC, 2008) *''Chaos;Head Noah'' (Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, iOS, Android, PlayStation 3, 2009) - An enhanced port featuring improved graphics and additional routes. *''Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu!'' (Xbox 360, PSP, PS3, 2010) - A spin-off which takes on a romantic comedy approach. *''Chaos;Head Dual'' (PlayStation Vita, 2014) - a compilation of Chaos;Head Noah and Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu!. Manga *''Chaos;Head'' - Illustrated by Sumihey, serialized in ASCII Media Works Dengeki Daioh magazine between May 2008 and May 2009. *''Chaos;Head: Blue Complex'' - Illustrated by Nagako Sakaki, serialized in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine from August 2008. *''Chaos;Head H'' - Illustrated by Takehito Mizuki, published in Jive's Comic Rush magazine from September 2008. Anime An anime adaptation by Madhouse aired in Japan between October and December 2008. The series was released in North America by Funimation. ''Steins;Gate'' Steins;Gate (シュタインズ・ゲート Shutainzu Gēto) is the second game in the series, originally released for Xbox 360 in October 2009. It is described as a "Hypothetical Science Adventure"(想定科学ADV Sōtei Kagaku Adobenchā). Set in 2010, the story focuses on Rintarō Okabe, a self-proclaimed mad scientist who discovers that his experimental phone-operated microwave has the ability to send text messages back in time and alter the past. Games *''Steins;Gate'' (Xbox 360, PC, PSP, PS3, PlayStation Vita, iOS, Android, 2009) *''Steins;Gate: Hiyoku Renri no Darling'' (Xbox 360, PSP, PS3, Vita, iOS, 2011) - A comedy spin-off of the game. *''Steins;Gate: Henikuukan no Octet'' (PC) - A direct sequel which emulates the look of an 8-bit text adventure. *''Steins;Gate: Senkei Kōsoku no Phenogram'' (Xbox 360, PS3, Vita, 2013) - A spin-off featuring alternative storylines from different perspectives. JAST USA released the PC version of Steins;Gate in English on March 31, 2014. Manga *''Steins;Gate'' - Illustrated by Sarachi Yomi, serialized in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive from September 2009. *''Steins;Gate: Bōkan no Rebellion'' - Written and illustrated by Kenji Mizuta, serialized in Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Blade from February 2010. *''Steins;Gate: Onshuu no Brownian Motion'' - Written and illustrated by Takeshi Mizoguchi, serialized in Enterbrain, Inc. Famitsu Comic Clear from July 2010. *''Steins;Gate: Shijō Saikyō no Slight Fever'' - Written and illustrated by Yuzuhana Morita, serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Comptiq and Monthly Shōnen Ace from February 2011. *''Steins;Gate: Aishin Meizu no Babel'' - Written and illustrated by Shinichirou Nariie, serialized in Shueisha's Ultra Jump from May 2012. *''Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu'' - Illustrated by Reki Kugayama, serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Shōnen Ace between May and November 2013. *''Steins;Gate: Mugen Enten no Arc Light'' - Serialized in Ultra Jump between April and September 2014. Anime An anime television series produced by White Fox aired in Japan between April and September 2011, with an original video animation episode released in February 2012. The series was released in North America by Funimation. An animated film, Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu, was released in theaters on April 20, 2013. An original net animation mini-series, Steins;Gate: Sōmei Eichi no Cognitive Computing, began streaming in October 2014 in collaboration with IBM. ''Robotics;Notes'' Robotics;Notes (ロボティクス・ノーツ Robotikusu Nōtsu) is the third game in the series, released for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in June 2012. It is described as an "Augmented Science Adventure" (拡張科学ADV Kakuchō Kagaku Adobenchā). Set in 2019, the story follows Kaito Yashio and his childhood friend Akiho Senomiya, as they try to fulfil their robotic club's dream of building a giant robot. Games *''Robotics;Notes'' (Xbox 360, PS3, Vita, 2013) Manga *''Robotics;Notes'' - Illustrated by Keiji Asakawa, serialized in Monthly Comic Blade from March 2012. *''Robotics;Notes Phantom Snow'' - Illustrated by Gō, serialized in Famitsu Comic Clear from July 2012. *''Robotics;Notes Revival Legacy'' - Illustrated by Tatsuya Shihira, serialized in Ultra Jump from September 2012. *''Robotics;Notes Dream Seeker'' - Illustrated by Tsuzuri Yuno, serialized in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan from October 2012. *''Robotics;Notes Side Junna: Chiisana Natsu no Monogatari'' - Illustrated by NB, serialized in Shōnen Ace from November 2012. *''Robotics;Notes Pleiades Ambition'' - Illustrated by Tokumo Sora, serialized in Monthly Comic Alive from November 2012. Anime An anime television series produced by Production I.G aired in Japan between October 2012 and March 2013 as part of Fuji TV's Noitamina block. The series is licensed in North America by Funimation. ''Chaos;Child'' Chaos;Child (カオスチャイルド Kaosu Chairudo) is the fourth game in the series, set six years after the events of Chaos;Head. It is also described as a "Delusional Science Adventure" (妄想科学ADV Mōsō Kagaku Adobenchā). The game was released on Xbox One on December 18, 2014. Appearances in other games The Steins;Gate characters, Kurisu Makise and Mayuri Shiina, appear in the Nendoroid based videogame, Nendoroid Generation, which was developed by Banpresto for the PlayStation Portable and released on February 23, 2012. Kurisu, along with Chaos;Head's Rimi Sakihata, also appear as playable fighters in the fighting game, Phantom Breaker, released for Xbox 360 on June 2, 2011. Category:Browse